Brother? Where are you?
by AnbuOps123fox
Summary: Ponyboy was walking home until he saw a beaten up little boy. He took him in and showed it to his Curtis brother. They accepted him in. They realize what the little boy was going through trying to find his big brother. They decided to help him. Find out if the Brother is found alive? or dead...
1. Chapter 1: The little Boy

**Hey Guys! So I figured my first fanfic stinks yeah…I know. So this time I'll try better for this one! This time it's going to be **_The Outsiders_ By: S.E Hinton. **I had the plan sort out when I was writing my first fanfic. Well Enjoy! I don't own the Outsiders!**

_Ponyboy's POV. _

I was walking home by myself, and had to watch out for those Socs because I really get jumped a lot. Darry always yells at me for not bring a switchblade for protection, and for me that I never think. It's not my fault really. Anyway I really have to get home it's almost 6:00pm, but before that. I saw some Socs beating up someone. I hid behind a tree or something. Few minutes later the Socs left. I wanted to help, but it was almost 6. I went for it anyway. When I arrived at where the beating; I saw a little kid that was beaten to death. My heart nearly sank because it's just a kid. You don't see little kids get beat up like that. He had Brown/Black hair, he was wearing a white jacket that is now dirty and sort of ripped, he was also holding something; it looked like a picture of his family member or something. I wanted to check it out, but I'm not nosy. I felt bad for the little boy, so I carried him to my house.

"Where the heck have you been, Pony?" yelled Darry.

"Easy, Darry" said Soda. Darry calmed down a little, and saw a little boy in Pony's arm.

"Who's the kid?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I took him to our house to heal him up a little. I just felt bad for him" I said trying to be like some kind of hero, which makes me feel like an idiot.

"Alright then, I'll take him from there. Let's put him to our bed, so he can rest up good." said Soda as he took the kid and puts him to our bed. I ran to get some bandages. Darry followed Soda, and pulled in a chair. We put lots of bandage on him, and we put a glass of water next to him on the table. Also his picture, I think it's his brother standing right next to him. Golly, the boy has brown eyes. He looks really innocent.

"Hey Pony, wouldn't make sense if he went to the hospital?" asked Soda. I felt dumb I should've thought about, but I made an excuse.

"Well I had to come home at the exact time before Darry yells at me" I said, making a face at Darry. He ignored it.

"Made sense, but then again, he seem alright. He's not hurt that badly," he said as he was sure of it.

"Well it's dinner time. Let's go eat, and we'll see if he wakes up or not." said Darry as he walks to the kitchen. Soda and I followed Darry to the kitchen to go eat.

x-x-x-x-x-x

After Dinner there was a loud bang in the bedroom. We ran toward the noise. I saw the little boy hiding behind the bed trembling with fear. He was looking around trying to figure it out where is he. I walked toward him, but he backs up a little.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. My name is Ponyboy, you can call me Pony, and the one standing right behind me is Sodapop we call him Soda, and the other is Darrel, which we call him Darry." The boy was still scared. I can feel his trembling.

"Um…Can you tell us your name?" asked Soda in a nice way as possible. The boy seems to feel that he trust us because of Soda's voice.

"L…Luke." he said really soft. He grabbed his picture and holds it tightly. Darry was just silent.

"Do you have a family? Or a sibling at least?" asked Darry. Luke was just silent, and didn't really want to answer the question.

"Ok enough questions for today then. Let him rest and we'll see about it tomorrow mourning. He can sleep in our bed tonight, while for us, Pony we can sleep on the couch" said Soda.

"You sure you want to sleep on the couch. Not sure if there's enough room for you two." said Darry.

"Ha! We'll be fine don't worry." said Soda as he walks off to sleep. Darry Shrugs, and went to his bed. I looked a Luke, and he looks at me back. I guess he is the shy type. Well I said goodnight to Luke and he said it back to me softly which I'm surprise. Man he reminds me of Johnny already. I went to the living room to sleep with Soda and to see what to do next mourning.

**So what do you guys think so far? Next Chapter 2. Hope you guys enjoyed this story! Sorry if its short but I'll try to make it longer if i can.**


	2. Chapter 2: Luke's Story

_~Ponyboy's POV~ _

It was next mourning. I went to check Luke. I saw he was sweating, I thought that he was having a nightmare which I think he is. I ran over to him to shake him to wake him up, but then I heard his voice.

"_Brother! D-don't leave me!"_

His eyes were getting teary. Few minutes later, he woke up with a fright, I almost fell out of my chair, but I kept my balanced. Luke grabbed me then hugged me, the next thing you know he was crying. I just brushed his hair like Soda would do to me when I was crying. Soda and Darry came in and was wondering who was crying. They saw me holding Luke, and Darry sighs a little, while Soda came in, and rubs Luke in the back.

X-X-X-X-X

Luke Calm down after breakfast. He would bring that picture around a lot. Two-bit, Dally, Johnny, and Steve came over to meet the kid.

"Heyo, kid! The name is Two-bit" he said as he puts his hand out. Luke hid behind me. Dally nudges Johnny on the shoulder.

"He's just like you." said Dally as he laughed.

"Ah…cut it out Dally…" said Johnny as he looks to the side with embarrassment. The gang introduced themselves to Luke, and well Luke didn't say anything. He just smiled at them, and hold tight to his picture.

"Hey, what's that picture?" asked Dally as he went for a reach to it. Luke jumped back, and hid it behind his back. I walked to him.

"It's ok, Luke you can show him if you want." I said trying to sound that Dally is a safe guy. Well sometimes. Luke felt uneasy at first, but showed it to Dally, and the gang.

"Who is he? He looks Tuff.," said Steve. Dally agreed, same with Two-bit.

Luke just looked at them. He looked on the floor.

They waited. I looked at him; I knew he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Um…you don't have to tell, but is he your brother?" I asked. He nodded.

"Jett" said Luke softly. We all looked at him.

"Jett?" asked Two-bit.

"Do you mean the airplane the jet? haha" laughed Two-bit. We all made a face at him that it's not the time to be joking. Two-bit shuts up. Luke just smiled at Two-bit that's it's ok.

"Why won't we go to play some football, and celebrate the new kid that's joined the Greasers." said Soda proudly as he ran to get the football, and ran out. Everyone agreed.

"Luke, do you know how to play football?" I asked. He nodded, and walked outside; I followed him. We played football for 1-2 hours, and hanged around the streets, buying a cake, and drinks. We got home, cut the cake, and started to eat.

"Welcome, to the Curtis family and to the gang, Luke." said Darry as he raise up his beer, so did the others. Only Luke drank juice, since he's still young. I just realize that Luke is getting to trust us, well he's been smiling a lot, and laughing with us too.

x-x-x-x-x-x -.-.-.-.-.-.-X-x

Everyone left at 3 in the mourning. Luke fell asleep on the couch at 11:00pm. He woke up 5 minute later when everyone left.

"Great party! From now on Luke is our brother!" said Darry patting Luke on the back. Soda, and I was proud, I mean we can sure have a little brother instead of me being youngest brother of the Curtis family.

"Luke Curtis. How about that?" asked Soda smiling. Luke thought, and nodded then, but then frowned.

"What's Wrong Luke?" I asked. He just lies down on the couch, and took out his picture. He looked at it for a while, and his eyes got watery. We all sat down and wonder what's wrong, and he spoke…

"Jett…I wish he comes back." he said it softly, and started to cry silently. Soda rubbed his head. We all listened to him.

"Um…Jett was challenged to a fight." Luke wiped his tears away, and kept talking.

" I think they were called the Socs?" he asked.

"Wait…The Socs?" said Darry a little serious. Luke nodded.

"Yeah, it was around evening, and I was playing with him, goofing around with him. Then they came, and started to threaten him. When they were trying to punch him, I threw a rock at them. They were really mad. I thought I was going to die, but Jett told them to _**Back Off"**_ Luke stopped so he can calm down a little, he continued.

"The Socs then punched him in the face. I was scared, but Jett got up to his feet like he didn't feel anything. The Socs was surprise, and then challenged him for a fight. I thought it was unfair because they were in a group while Jett was alone. At first Jett said 'No'. The Socs glared at me, and made an evil smile. They gave choices to my brother, the first one was to fight, and the second was they would kill me in front of my brother. Jett was mad, and accepted. The Socs wanted to fight somewhere else; Jett was ok with that. Before he could leave he gave me of us together when we were in a house and parents together; happiness. He then told me: "_**Luke, what ever happens to me; don't cry, because I'll be with you."**_ I nodded, and believed him. 3 days later I would wait for him, but he never came back. After that, I got beat up by the Socs, and that's when I met Pony." Luke finished telling his story, and wiped his eyes. I really felt bad for him.

I mean all of us. Soda and Darry was looking at the ground imagining if they lost me like that or into a fight. For me, I would be probably depressed for life, if they were never found.

"Hey, why won't we go search for him?" asked Soda. Darry, Luke, and I looked at him. Luke was happy and agreed. He wants Jett back. I can tell from his eyes that Luke loves Jett very much. As much I do for Soda and Darry. We all went to sleep after the discussion. Of course Soda and I slept on the couch. I sure hoped that Luke's brother would be alive. I don't want to see Luke feeling any more Pain. But I wonder, what happens his parents? I never got a chance to ask. I'll ask him tomorrow mourning, well if he wants to answer. I fell asleep since then.

**Well that's chapter 2. Next time Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: He's Hurt!

**Sorry for not updating too much. Busy this week. And I hope u enjoy it so far really. **

**Let me just give a shot summary on Ch. 2. Luke and the other gang had a welcome party and Luke told his sad story about his brother being missing…etc…etc **

**XxXxXx-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **

_**Luke's Pov. **_

_It was cold, dark, and lonely. Brother! Where are you? I missed…you. _Later on I woke up with tears in my eyes. Great, just great; well I can't help myself I guess I really do miss my big brother. Ever since mom and dad died because of the house on fire, Jett was always there for me. Oh you're wondering how the house got fire? Let's just say I don't really know; probably has to do with Socs. If Jett is gone…I'll be alone…. I looked up quickly, and saw Soda sitting next to me. I gave him a hug, and he brushed my hair gently.

"Let's go have some breakfast shall we?" said Soda as he still brushed my hair. I nodded. I ran out of bed, brushed my teeth, and sat down at the table; watching Darry cooking.

"What breakfast do you guys want?" asked Darry.

"Pancakes!" yelled both Soda and Pony. I was frozen I didn't know what to say, so I just kept quiet.

"You want some pancakes too? Luke?" asked Darry to me. I answered with a Yes.

"Um…Luke I have a question for ya, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to" said Pony trying not to be nosy. I waited.

"Well where's your parents? Are they alive?" asked Pony trying not to make it hurtful. Soda and Darry looked at me. I just answered trying my best not to sound sad.

"U-uh…well they died in a fire." I said. They all felt bad for me. After breakfast they called the gang for the search of Luke's Brother, we made signs, and tried to contact the police as well. Detective John came to our house, and asked us a few question. He seems really a nice guy. Detective John looked at me.

"Now, how old is your brother?" he asked. I thought for a second.

"17" I answered. He wrote it down. Then I gave him the picture what he looks like. He examined for a second, and then left for the search. Of course we all had to search for my brother too.

"How will we find him when there's no trace!" yelled Dally kicking the can on the ground. I ignored what he said, and kept walking around.

"Dally, cool down, you're making him sad" said Steve sitting down smoking. Dally just didn't say anything, and he sat down next to Steve. Pony was right next to me he seems like he really cares. I was glad. Darry and Soda was the same too.

"Well, I Believe we can find him." said Two-bit looking inside the trash can.

"Socs coming!" yelled Johnny. I was frightened, but I'll be alright. Darry, Soda, Pony, Two-bit, Steve, and Dally stood in front of me. Johnny was standing next to me. The 2 Blue Mustang parked on the side: 3 Socs came out the first Blue Mustang, and 4 on the second. Total of 7, that's like all of us, only it makes 8 because of me, but I don't fight so I'm not in this. I was frighten I didn't know what to do. Johnny saw Pony was having trouble so he ran to help him. 1 Socs came toward to me, nice and slow. I stepped back. He was grinning at me now. I looked over trying to say help, but everyone was busy fighting.

"Hey little kid. I'm a Socs you know." said the guy, smiling. I took another step back.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you that badly, Its only going to hurt just…a lot." he started to laugh now. My eyes were wide that it began to fill with tears. I took a whole step back trying not to get to far. The Socs followed my footstep. I looked over; saw Pony running to me, and the gang. The Socs noticed it, and ran toward me. He punched me really hard that it made me fell to the ground; the picture of my brother and me fell out. I tried to grab it with my hand while I'm still conscious. I slowly grabbed it, and gently hugged it. Softly I looked; I saw Pony shaking me to stay awake, but I closed my eyes…

XxXx.-.-.-.-.-

_Pony's POV. _

Luke! Luke! Stay with me here! We all took Luke home to heal him up. Darry was mad that we all couldn't save him. I was sad. I can tell Luke is a sensitive kid, just like me. I hope he wakes up soon.

"Damn it! Damn those Socs!" yelled Dally laying in the couch. Johnny, Steve, and Soda was hurt badly, but not to badly though. We also put some bandages and medicine to ourselves as well. We are more worried about Luke if he doesn't wake up well that's a problem. The Gang left wishing luck to Luke to wake up. Soda was sitting next to Luke, Darry leaning against the counter thinking. I watched Luke, but I couldn't stand it. It was getting late. I told Soda and Darry to go to bed while I watch over Luke. They said it was ok; Darry almost said no because I had school, but I didn't care this is more important then that. Soda and Darry went to bed. I sat next to Luke looking at his picture…

**Well that ends it. Chapter 4, coming soon. thx for reading. Plz review of what you think! Thanks again!**


	4. Chapter 4: Goodnight

**Hey guys! SO I saw some of the review, and some won't show up. I don't know why but I read them through my E-mail. So 1 of them asked Why would Socs punch Luke when he's an only a little kid, and why they go after him? **

**Well Sorry about that but I say in my opinion that Some Socs are good. (Like the book said) and some are really bad. So I made this Socs to a really bad one. The one that doesn't care, and punch them anyway: Hope that made sense. Sorry if it's too cruel! **

**Hope you understand, and enjoy this chapter. **

_Pony's POV_

I yawned. It was mourning, and it seems Luke isn't waking up. I was thinking about his picture with his brother. His brother seems like a handsome guy like Soda. I stood up, walked to the kitchen to get some water, and then walked back to the room. The good news was Luke is still breathing, and well seems relaxed. Unlike me I would be having nightmares, and be scared to death if I was in that situation. I brushed his hair. He lost his family, a missing brother. I started to tear up a little. It's sort of embarrassing, but I don't care. It's just too sad: If you guys think about it. I wonder if the brother is ok…

_Jett's POV_

I struggled with this rope tied behind to the wall. I've got to get out of here to stay with Luke! Now that I think about it… How long have I been tied up. A day? Weeks? Months? Years? Wait, wait… not a month or a year: defiantly not a day. I guess it's been weeks then. That's still a bad thing. Ever since that I was challenged to a fight, and that I accepted; I don't remember what happened next. I wonder if Luke is worried about me. I hope someone finds him, and take care of him for now if I live. Then I heard someone coming inside the room, and saw 6 people.

"My, my what do we have here?" said the guy as he holding a bottle of wine. I just looked at him.

"It's a Greaser! He looks weak," said the guy on the left laughing.

"_A Greaser? If I remember right they're from the east side of this town." _I thought to myself. "A Greaser…if so what do you guys calls yourself? A greaser too?" I asked but somehow felt stupid. They all look at each other, and laughed.

"Are you that dumb? We call ourselves Socs!" said the guy on the left. I nodded slowly.

"How do you spell it?" I asked again though I don't know why I asked.

"S-O-C-S…go back to school greaser!" said the guy on the right. I laughed a little.

"Isn't Socks then?" I asked, for some reason I laughed quietly to the side. One person threw the wine bottle on the floor, and it broke.

"Hey, you make fun of us like that, and you'll be sorry." said the guy in the middle. I was silent, but I wasn't that scared. One of them picked up the broken wine bottle, and charged at me; but then a guy with dark brown/black hair stopped him.

"Ryder! Stop no need for violence." said the guy. He put the bottle down, and rampaged off to leave the crew followed him, except for the guy who helped me.

"Why?" I asked. He just looked at me, and felt bad.

"I don't know…" and he walked off. I was alone again. I sighed it was dark, so I fell asleep in an awkward position like sitting: which I somehow can sleep through it. I closed my eyes; I wished I could see Luke because…'_I miss him.'_

'_Goodnight, little brother.' _

_Pony's POV. _

Well it's 10:00 Pm, and Luke woke up. We were happy that Luke woke up though it was late. He stood up, and walked into the kitchen to eat. Well I helped him up to go of course.

"Are you alright kiddo?" asked Soda rubbing his hair, and yawned. He nodded. Someone knocked on the door. Darry walked to open the door. It was that guy: umm…detective John. Yeah that was his name.

"I'm looking for Luke," he said looking at his notepad. Darry nodded, and showed Luke that he's sitting right there. Detective John came in, and sat next to Luke.

"Um… not to be rude, but can we both be alone right now?" said John. We all nodded, and left to another room. I'm sort of curious, but it's probably personal.

_Luke's POV _

I sat down listening to Detective John. I was surprised that I woke up late, and everyone is still awake.

"So how old are you?" he asked

"11" I said.

"How long do you think your brother was gone for?"

"Weeks?" I said feeling a little thump in my heart.

"Hm…When was the last time you saw him?"

"I don't know?" I was feeling uncomfortable now.

"Sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable. Do you think he's alive?" I was feeling like if I'm about to cry.

"W-what does that have to do with this?" I was starting yell, but I calm down.

"I'm sorry. Is it ok if I take that picture of you and your brother with me, so my crew can examine carefully to find him?" he asked. That's when I wanted say no on top of my lungs, but I didn't.

"But…"

"It's ok we'll take good care of It." he said nicely. I was still feeling uneasy.

"C-can't you guys use the one we hanged up?" I asked. He sighed.

"Look…it's ok. If you want to find your brother we need it to examine closely."

"But... I don't understand! You should walk around to find evidence, and those Socs. I don't know, and I just don't understand! What does the picture has to do? Can you just leave? I'll just find him myself with my brothers." I was getting tired of talking, so I just ran into my room looking at Pony, Soda, and Darry. I grabbed my picture, and cried in bed. Maybe Detective John might be working with the Socs, and wants to burn up my picture. This is so confusing. Well I'm tired… I went to sleep.

'_Where are you?' _

'_Are you ok?'_

'_I miss you…' _Those words would swirl inside my head when I sleep once in awhile.

'_Goodnight big brother.' _

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Oh wait its really touching I should say. I was tearing up while typing this. Haha! Anyway Chapter 4 is done. Chapter 5 next! I hope this chapter made sense and understandable too. Tried my best. Also Review what you think so far. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: Planning things out

**Hey guys! I see a lot of good reviews! It makes me happy Thanks you guys, and yes the 'Socks' joke, I thought it was also pronounced like that too. Well thanks again with the Reviews! Anyway on with the story!**

**XxX-.-.-.**-

_Jett's POV_

I woke up. I thought Luke would be right next to me, but I realize I'm still tied up. I think I'm going insane if I don't see him. I sighed, my legs were numb for sitting too much, and I was hungry too. Few minutes later a guy came in with water, and food. It was that same guy who helped me. He putted the stuff down, and untied me.

"Eat up. I know you're hungry." he said looking around. I looked at my skin, and saw marks. Well of course for having rope tied up for days. He sat down. I grabbed the food, and started to eat.

"You know where I am? Socks?" I said still chewing, but I forgot how to pronounced their name. He grinned at me.

"Socs, and its pronounced So-Shizz. Also we're in an abandon house around the woods or so," he said taking his soda can out.

"So are you guys the one who captured me, and made me sit here all week." I asked.

"Yeah. Is there a problem?" he asked being serious.

"Uh…well yeah…it's boring in here…" I smiled. He laughed.

"Sorry, just having little fun, but ok." he said trying to be nice.

"What's your name?" I asked, and I grabbed for some fries.

"Shane. You?" He asked me back.

"Jett. Say Shane, um why you helped me last time?"

"Well I think there's no reason for violence," he said, looking at the ground.

"Who was that guy name? Um…Ryder?" I asked now drinking the water bottle. He looked, and sighs.

"Just a friend of mine…"

"He seems like a jerk." I coughed. He laughed a little.

"Well he wasn't like that before. He was a cool guy, but I don't know what happened to him. I guess probably when you beat the heck out of him." My eyes were wide with shock.

"I did?" I said as if I just woke up in a dream. Shane looked at me if I was ok.

"…Yeah? Do you remember," he said a little cautious now.

"Well a little, just after I accept the challenged then I don't know what happened next." I said leaning back to the wall. He scratched his head.

"Just forget it then," he said stretching his arms. I was silent for a while I wished I could remember, but what ever.

"When can I get out?" I asked being a little serious now. He looked up at the ceiling.

"We were going to kill you…" he said a little calm. I was silent for few minutes. "But… I changed his mind, so he's not going to kill you." I let out of relief.

"So can I leave today?" I asked as if I was desperate to get out: which I **do** need to get out of here. He frowned.

"Hm…Ryder said he will let you out, but I know his move. It's been weeks, and he hasn't said anything. So I think is that he's leaving you here, and die slowly." Shane said disappointedly.

"Oh…" I coughed. "Will you help me? To get out?" I asked trying to convince him. He laughed.

"Well Should I?" he asked sarcastically while grinning.

"Just let me walk out to that door, and I'll be free." I said. He sighed.

"My gang knows me to well. They'll know that I let you go because I'm a nice person," he said putting his hand to face.

"How?" I asked.

"Because I told them that I was going to give you food, and so on," he said now laying on the floor. I sighed.

"Ok. I'll help you. I'll just tell my gang that I'm going on vacation," he laughed. I laughed with him.

"Very funny. You think they'll fall for it?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"Probably going have to try. Or think of something else," he stood up, and threw the stuff away. I just smiled under my breath.

"_Thanks…"_ I said in a low voice.

"Do you really need to get out? I mean what are you going to do after this?" he asked looking out the window. I lay down, and putted my arm on my head, covering my eyes.

"To find my brother of course. He's got to be somewhere." I smiled a little. The next thing I knew was that there was water in my eyes, what we call is crying.

"_Get yourself together!"_ I said thinking to myself. I wiped it away. I don't know why I'm crying. I guess I missed him so much that it stings my eyes… I rolled to the left side facing the wall.

"Can I sleep like this for tonight." I asked Shane. He nodded.

"But I got to tie you up soon." he said still looking out the window.

"Ok"… It was evening that I wanted to sleep.

'_How can I be a big brother if I can't be with him.' I thought_

I was thinking about Luke too much. Of course when little Luke was born he would always stare at me with his innocent eyes. His first words; of course babies first word would usually be 'mom' or 'dad'. Well Luke was different…it was

"_Jetty!" _Uh well that was when he was young he would always call me "Jetty". It was funny, but when he got older like 9 or 8. He got things straighten out.

"_Jetty"_ I sighed. That word was popping in my mind when I sleep. Hope he's ok…

"_Stay safe little brother."_

**I decided make this chapter as Jett's POV so you guys sort of know what's going with him, and the things. Hope you enjoyed! Sorry if I'm adding to many cute things (My opinion) and it's boring you guys. Just tell me and I'll stop just for few chapter. **

**Review to let me know! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Shane meets Luke

**Ok. So the reviews looks good thanks for the reviews, and I guess you guys want me to keep going with the cute stuff! So I will anyway on with the story.**

_Luke's POV_

It's been 5 weeks now. The police haven't found any trace on my big brother. I really liked Pony, Soda, and Darry for standing by me. Though I maybe laughing on the outside having fun, but I'm still sad that the police is not doing anything. Well that's what I think.

"Hey Kiddo! Want to go play football with us?" asked Soda throwing the ball at Darry, and he caught it. I nodded.

"Sure!" I ran outside with them. Dally, Steve, Two-bit, and Johnny came over to join us. Until then, a Police car parked, and that detective came to me.

"Uh…hey kid. It's hard for us to find clues on your brother because there's no trace that was left from the victim meaning there's nothing for us to do. He might be alive, or…dead." said Detective John.

"_Dead…"_ That word struck me with sorrow. If my brother dead…what do I do. Dally ran to the detective, and started to yell.

"Hey! You know. You police should search harder. Look through buildings, go to the woods, and go in the sewers! You people make me sick!" said Dally as he spit at them. The police was shock, but ignored.

"Can't you guys search one more time?" asked Pony. The police and the detective thought for a second.

"Well…I guess we could," said the detective. I was a little happy that they said they would search one more time, but that doesn't changed the fact that my brother might be dead.

"_Is he ok?" I asked…_

"_Please be alive! You're my only family left!" _ I told Soda that I'm going to the bathroom. Well actually I just wanted to be alone for a while. I walked inside the house, and sat down looking at my picture. Then left for a walk.

_Ryder's POV_

I walked up to my best friend Shane. Well I guess used to be my best friend. We're just friends like normally I guess.

"So how's um…hm…that person." I asked drinking my beer.

"He's good, but should we let him go? I mean it's been weeks! Really! We're committing a crime!" he said really serious. I laughed.

"You're a funny one. Sure…I'll let him go in 2 months." I said turning to the right looking at the window while drinking my beer. He made a frown face at me, and sighs.

"Ok, 2 months, but hey got to tell you something. I'm going on vacation with my family." he said. I looked at him with a glare.

"Really now? Ok have fun." I said calmly.

"Well ok. See ya," said Shane while running out the door. I chuckled. He's a soft guy I know. That's what I didn't like about him.

"_A soft person_"…

"_I'm not stupid…Shane. I know your plan. It shows it all over your face!"_ I thought in my head then threw my bottle on the wall, and it shattered to pieces. Well I'll let you go on that. I'll just jump in at some point, and ruin your plan. I sighed. We were good friend Shane, but you are a fool. I stood up, and went outside…

_Shane's POV_

Yes! I can't believe he felt of it! Wait…wait now. I think he'll know soon, so I better move fast! I was running really fast to Jett. I arrived at the abandoned house, and saw Jett was wide-awake.

"Jett! Hey! I told Ryder that I'd be on vacation." I said happily. He looked at me, and laughed.

"He actually felt for it?" he said as he stopped laughing.

"Hm…well yeah I guess so, but I think he'll know like really fast. He knows me to well. We better get moving!" I said as I ran to Jett to untie the rope. He grabbed my arm.

"Wait…can you do my a favor? Can you go find my brother? To check that he's ok?" he asked me in a sorrowful voice.

"Well…I'll try not to get caught. What does he look like?" I asked. He took out a small picture of his little brother. I looked at it for a while. He looks so innocent, and I'll admit that.

"Ok! I'll try my best!" I said determined, and ran out to find him…

XxXx

_3 hours later…_ I eventually found him sitting on a bench. I secretly hid behind the bushes. He looked awfully sad. I wish I can cheer him up, but I'm afraid that he'll be scared of me. I stepped back, and made that loud crunch sound by accident.

"_Dang it!"_ I thought to myself.

"W-who's there?" said the little boy. I peeked out a little.

"Uh…it's just a person well you don't know me." I said feeling stupid.

"If you're not a bad person then you can come out if you want." I walked out, and sat by him; just a little far not to close to him.

"What's your name?" he asked calmly.

"Shane." I said.

"Oh…I'm Luke. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but I don't care. As long you're not a Socs right?" he said to me with his glare. I was sort of nervous when he said I'm not a Socs, but really he's talking to one. Then I heard a voice yelling.

"Luke! Luke! Run that's a Socs!" said someone yelling. When I turned around it was the greasers in one gang! I was scared I looked at the boy, but his eyes were scared. Well I guess he's ok, and has someone to take care of him. I stood up, and started to run as fast as I could to get back to Jett.

_1 hour later…_

Ok…it took me one hour to get back to Jett was because I was hungry…I ran into the abandoned house.

"Jett! Jett! He's ok! He's…" in that moment Jett was unconscious. Laying on the floor, and blood trickling down.

"Wha-…Jett!" I didn't know what to do. I tried my best to clean up, found some bandages too. I let him rest on the side of the wall, and waited for him to wake up.

_Ryder…_ That name popped up in my mind. Could it be that he…? No it can't be. I tried to believe that he didn't come here; just not yet.

"Stay with me Jett!" I said shaking him a little, but it was no used. Instead I just leaned back on the wall, and wait until he wakes up.

**Chapter 6 done! Well I don't think not much cute parts for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! **


	7. Chapter 7: The time has come

**Sorry that I haven't been posting new chapters! I've been busy with things. I'll try my best for this chapter! Hope you enjoy. **

_Jett's POV_

**It's dark, cold. Where am I? Am I dead? No…I can't be dead. Am I dreaming? Please tell me I'm dreaming. It hurts…my body. I can't move. I need to move!**

I opened my eyes to see Shane leaning against the wall, sleeping. I sit up straight to the wall, and woke up Shane by accident.

"J-Jett! You're awake! Thank goodness! Are you ok? Feeling funny? Oh I met your little brother, he's ok!" said Shane cautiously.

"Well that's good to hear" I said rubbing my head, and shaking to get my conscious to wake up.

"Hey Jett, this is sudden but like I told Ryder that I would go on vacation well he felt for it, and when I came back you were beaten up. You remember anything?" asked Shane. Since he mentioned it…

"Well there was a group of Socs I think, and started to beat me up for no reason." I said. Shane was disappointed.

"Ok…We have to leave! I know you're in pain, but for your safety we have too," he said determinedly. "Don't worry. I'll be at your side." Shane stands up, and unties me. Jeez…rope marks. I stood up, at first I was about to fall because my leg is numb, but I managed it. We started to walk, and Shane escorted me outside. Boy it was nice to see the outside world. I had to squint my eye a little so I can see. Shane was walking in front of me; looking around to see that we're not being followed or something. Come to think of it, I'm guessing Shane is no ordinary Socs. Just a nice one like his friend explained. We manage to get to the park somehow. Well next is to find my little brother without getting trouble. Turns out this guy came out, holding a cigar, elf-liked face, wearing a black jacket as well.

"Hey…what you Socs doing here?" he said in a cold tone. Wait Socs? I am not a Socs…

_Shane's POV_

"Hey…what you Socs doing here?" said that Greaser. Do I know him somewhere? Hm…it begins with the letter D…uh…Dally! Right! Oh crap Dally I don't want to mess with him. Especially when Jett is hurt.

"Um…sorry if we're on your territory. We'll leave." I said. I gave a sign to Jett to walk away. Dally threw a rock at me.

"Ow! What the heck?" I yelled, and threw a bigger rock. It hit him. Oh…what have I done? I saw him pulled out a switchblade. I grabbed Jett's arm, and started to run. I went behind a dumpster with Jett. That guy got mad, and walked off. Whew thank goodness. He didn't find us, if he did. Well might as well be dead meat.

"So he's a greaser?" asked Jett. I nodded.

"Yeah, he's the mean one around here. You don't want to mess with him." I said tiredly from running. I checked around the area, and it was fine. We stood up, and walked until…Ryder was in front of me.

"Hey! Your vacation was quite quick. Wasn't it?" said Ryder with a smirk. I'm dead, so is Jett. What do I do!? Ryder took a step forward to me. He gave me a punch that will give a bruise mark.

"Fool! What are you doing? You're a Socs!" he yelled at me. He was going to give me another punch, but Jett got in the way.

"Hey…go pick on your own size. Coward!" said Jett.

"What are you doing? Run!" I said to Jett. Jett gave me a look. A look that really he is telling me 'No, I'm not running. I'm staying' Ryder frowns, and he searched for something to hit. He grabbed a broken bottle, and walked toward to Jett.

"No! Ryder listen to me! This isn't you at **all!**" I said to Ryder before he got to hit Jett. Ryder gave me his very cold-dark looks. He walked up to me, and grabbed my shirt.

"Course! I've changed, I'm not myself, and I will be **never** be the same again," he said, and pushed me aside. What has gone to Ryder. I don't understand…

_Luke's POV_

I was getting irritated that the police can't find my brother. I think they're not trying at all. Two-bit was making jokes with the police, while Darry tries to make the police to try harder.

"Enough…" I said in the middle of the room. Everything went silent. "Just forget the search. Go home do what ever you want. I'll find a way." I walked into the kitchen to get some snacks to eat like ice cream. The police left, and Dally came in with blood on his head.

"What happen?" asked Darry

"Looks like the someone got into a fight" laughed Two-bit. I went to sit on a chair to hear what happened.

"Whatever. There 2 Socs, and one of them threw a rock at me!" said Dally very mad.

"Wow…you beat them up after that?" asked Soda.

"Well they ran away." said Dally feeling like an idiot for making them get away.

"Who was the other one?" I asked while eating my ice cream. Dally thought a moment…

"Well he was sort of looked beat-up, and had exactly same eye color as you, and hair." said Dally. Everything went silent again.

"Could it be…Luke's brother?" said Pony: once again silent. My eyes were wide.

"Dally you should've asked him if he knew Luke!" said Soda.

"Well I didn't know? I ain't bringing a Socs in here." said Dally raising his voice.

"W-we have to go find him. Now!" I said. I got up, and ran out the door.

"H-hey!" yelled Soda. They caught up to me anyway. I need to find him. I just have too! I'm tired of waiting! I trusted you… I asked Dally where the last you lost them. He explained it, and we all went there. Looking around…

"_I trusted you…Come out. Come out where I can see you." _

**What you guys think? Any confusion? Tell me. I was thinking of writing another story between Ryder and Shane. of why they're enemies, and why Ryder change. **

**Review please! Thank-you!**


End file.
